Sentinel
Sentinel is one of the nine major kingdoms of the province of Hammerfell and is the capital of both the Alik'r Desert region and the Myrkwasa region of the Alik'r. Sentinel is considered the guardian of the Iliac Bay and has been the safe haven of the Western World throughout the eras. Sentinel has been the modern capital of Hammerfell ever since the Interregnum and the Tiber Wars. Description Geography The city of Sentinel is the capital of the Kingdom of Sentinel, which is one of the more important regions located throughout the Iliac Bay. The Kingdom is located on the northwestern coast of Hammerfell, on the southern end of the mouth of the Bay. West of Sentinel is the Fiefdom of Myrkwasa, while to the east is the County of Ayasofya, among other nations. Several smaller settlements live within the Kingdom including Oso-Ij and Zenotuza. As time went on, the Kingdom of Sentinel expanded their borders well beyond their reach, taking regions from as far as the Barony of Abibon-Gora to the County of Satakalaam. The local deity is the divine, Arkay, who has the Order of Arkay worshipping them around the city. The local knightly order is the Order of the Candle, who have protected the Kingdom of Sentinel for many generations. The Selenu Vampire Clan are prominent in the region and other nations in the Iliac Bay. Sentinel itself, is located on the northern peninsula of the Kingdom, overlooking the Iliac Bay. The city is rather large and well fortifed from the east. The Sentinel Bazaar is located on the lower end of Sentinel, underneath the bridge dividing the north and south end. The Sentinese Bazaar is one of the largest markets on this side of the Iliac, going across the Sentinel Canal and eventually the Sentinel Outskirts. East of the Bazaar leads into the eastern harbor of Sentinel called the Wayfarer's Wharf. There are ruins of Ancient Sentinel underneath the modern city which is where the Sentinel Outlaws Refuge is located. North Sentinel expands from the western harbor to the Forge. The Sentinel Square is located on the northern end of the bridge and houses the Sisters of the Sands Inn. South Sentinel is the home of the nobility as well as Samuruik, the Palace of Sentinel built by Grandee Yaghoub during the Ra Gada Invasion. Traditions *The Redguards of Sentinel celebrate Koomu Alezer'i on the 11th of Last Seed. On this day, Grandee Yaghoub discovered Sentinel and established the modern day city of Sentinel. The denizens of Sentinel celebrate by eating the pomegranate that grows on the coast. History First Era During the first era, the Ra Gada of Yokudan traveled onto the deserts of Hammerfell and drove out the denizens of the province, forcing them into the Western Reach and the Colovian West. Many warriors of the Ra Gada would travel across the region, founding settlements for their people throughout the Iliac Bay. Yaghoub was a warrior from the Island of Akos Kasaz, the main continent of Yokuda. Yaghoub would sail from Old Hegathe and bypass the Cape Shira and into the Iliac Bay. On the seventeenth of Second Seed, towards the Steed, a Sentinel atop of Yaghoub's ship would notice a harborage on the northern coast of modern-day Myrkwasa, the location of modern-day Sentinel. Yaghoub named the area, Sentinel, after the person who had founded the area. The coast was riddled with patches of pomegranates, figs, and olives, making way for the warriors of the Ra Gada to land. The harbor was already taken by the High Elves of the region and the Yokudans had conquered them, making them the stone masons and servants of the newly occupied Sentinel. Yaghoub had ordered the creation of Samuruik, the Palace of Sentinel and made it his domain. Eventually, the Crowns had followed the Forebears that inhabited Sentinel and made Samuruik their home, many of the Na-Totambu moved into Sentinel and eventually, the rest of the Alik'r. The Crescent Moon became the city symbol of Sentinel since the full moon loomed over the city gates.Pocket Guide to the Empire, First Edition: HammerfellSentinel, the Jewel of Alik'r In 1E 948, the Kingdom of Sentinel hosted the Order of Diagna, under the leadership of Gaiden Shinji, the founder of the Imperial City Arena. King Joile sent a missive to Gaiden Shinji about the recent events regarding the Kingdom of Orsinium and the Bjoulsae Raids attacking several fishing villages such as the township of Wayrest. With the accumulative powers of Daggerfall, Sentinel, and the Order of Diagna, the battle to take down Orsinium had commenced. In 1E 950, the joint alliance began the Siege of Orsinium, besieging the walls of Golkarr's fortress. Many of the Redguard forces tackled the fortress city of Orsinium, but also other Orcish strongholds throughout Wrothgar, such as Fharun. Gaiden Shinji and the Order of Diagna fought the battle with the help of the Knights of the Dragon, the local knightly order in the Kingdom of Daggerfall. Lord Trystan of the Dragon was a close ally with Gaiden Shinji, both considering themselves brothers in arms.Wayrest, Jewel of the BayPocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: Orsinium''Events in The Ashes of Our Fathers King Joile had a grander scheme planned out with the Siege of Orsinium. Not only did he want to destroy the growing Kingdom of Orsinium, but he craved the regions beyond Greater Bretony and desired the nations of the Alik'r Desert. Joile hired Mercedene, the Beast of the Reach to aid the Knights of the Dragon in the conflict, with plans for ending the life of Gaiden Shinji. Through manipulation, Mercedene had the Savage Sons under Baloth Bloodtusk partake in the battle and fight the Order of Diagna on the outskirts of Orsinium. Gaiden Shinji and Baloth Bloodtusk dueled each other valiantly, complimenting each other's fighting styles. Because of the honor of a duel, both sides of the conflict did not intervene in the duel, only watched as two warriors fought each other. Mercedene then gave the order to assassinate both warriors amidst their duel. She was fortunately defeated by a Knight of the Dragon. The Siege of Orsinium had lasted for thirty years and ended in 1E 980. The forces of Sentinel were weak, playing into Joile's plan of conquest. The forces of Sentinel were weakened and were retreating into the Bangkorai region, to rendezvous at the Alik'r Desert. It was at the Bangkorai Pass the forces of Daggerfall under King Joile had cornered them, waging war against them. Makela Leki, the Sword-Singer had led the retaliation force against King Joile. Leki charged into the Breton forces and cut off Joile's head with Shehai, the Spirit Sword. While fighting back to her people, Leki was severely damaged, laid to rest on a rock where she drew her final breath.Memory Stone of Makela Leki, Pt. 1'Memory Stone of Makela Leki, Pt. 2'' Second Era For several years, the Kingdom of Sentinel has been under the control of the Forebears, dating back to the first era. During the early years of the Interregnum, the city-state of Sentinel was ruled by Ramzi the Distrait, who was know as being one of the most pathetic rulers to inhabit Sentinel. In 2E 560, the Knahaten Flu had ravaged the western and southern worlds of Tamriel from far away Stormhold to the city-state of Shornhelm. The Flu had hit Sentinel greatly, and Ramzi saw this blight as a divine punishment for his failure as the King of Sentinel. As death approached Ramzi, he barricaded himself inside Samuruik, where he died alone, powerless, and food deprived. The plague had left Sentinel in a state of chaos, something that the Forebears took advantage of. Amidst the conflict, Fahara'jad of Antiphyllos rose to power as the King of Sentinel, with his wife, Za-Rifah, the Flower of Taneth. Many claimed that Fahara'jad was a usurper, a false leader, and many of the Crowns in the region believed that he was unbefitting of a leader. But he knew better, in order to instate his rule, he allied with the Daggerfall Covenant, under the leadership of High King Emeric of Wayrest.''The (Improved) Emperor's Guide to Tamriel: Hammerfell'The Royal Lineage of Sentinel'' During his reign, Fahara'jad had several advisors and royal viziers, each guiding them during his rule over Sentinel. One of these viziers was Suturah, who was one of the worst advisors but was secretly a Necromancer, which is a forbidden art in Hammerfell. Suturah was insane and eventually killed off most of the other advisors and planned to kill Fahara'jad as well. But the King escaped his clutches and to avoid capture, Suturah escaped eastward, towards the Fiefdom of Tigonus. It was there, Suturah joined the Order of the Black Worm and amassed an undead army called the Ra-Netu. With this unclean army, Suturah invaded the Kingdom of Sentinel. The forces of Sentinel issued the help of the Ash'abah, under the leadership of Marimah. The Ash'abah is a nomadic group that was exiled from Redguard society for not treating the deceased with the utmost care. Since traditionally the Redguards do not attack the dead, the Ash'abah were the only people who could fight against the army. Marimah slew Suturah and buried in the Motalion Necropolis. Despite this, the Ash'abah remained exiles, living within the wastes of Myrkwasa till the end of their days.Sacrilege and Mayhem in the Alik’r During the Interregnum in 2E 582, the Withered Hand had risen throughout the Alik'r Desert, posing a threat to the denizens of the Daggerfall Covenant. Because of the abundance of Ra-Netu in the Sentinese Bay, the Withered Hand conjured an army of Ra-Netu and invaded the Sentinel Docks, having a minor holding in the city. The Covenant had luckily intervened, as they had landed on the Sentinel Docks after events occurring in Rivenspire. The Vestige, an agent of the Covenant had defeated the Necromancers at the Dock and saved the area. With news of this event spreading in Sentinel, the Vestige met with King Fahara'jad, to discuss the presence of the Withered Hand in Sentinel. Some of the Withered Hand had kidnapped the nobles of Sentinel including Prince Azah to an alcove in the Sentinel Beach. The whole scenario was a distraction to enter the Impervious Vault, where the Ansei Wards were stored. After entering the Vault, the forces of Sentinel discovered that the Ansei Wards were stolen, long gone in the Alik'r Desert. Fahara'jad gave the Vestige a quest, to find the Ansei Wards and to defeat the Withered Hand, he then sent the champion to Morwha's Bounty, to locate the Ash'abah.Events in Risen from the DepthsEvents in Rise of the DeadEvents in the Impervious Vault Years have passed since the Alliance War and the man named Tiber Septim assumed the Ruby Throne, becoming the Emperor of Tamriel. As the Septim Empire conquered the land around them, the province of Hammerfell had their own problems to worry about. The Crowns had their seat of power in the city-state of Old Hegathe, on the western shores of Khefrem. High King Thassad II made the bold decision to move the capital of Hammerfell from Hegathe to the Forebears city of Sentinel, much to the dismay of the Forebears living in the Kingdom. Thassad II had resisted the Imperial invasions to the east despite the declining kingdoms in their neighboring provinces. Things would take a toll for the worst when Thassad II was poisoned by the Forebears under Baron Volag. The Hammerfell Civil War ensued, divided the great nation even more. Leading the Crowns was Thassad II's son, Prince A'Tor, who operated out of the Kingdom of Stros M'Kai, deep within the Abecean Sea. The conflict had begun with the Siege of Sentinel, where the Forebears attacked their city when it was occupied by the Crowns. A'Tor sailed onto Hammerfell, slaying the Forebears and leaving a path of blood and vengeance. [https://www.imperial-library.info/content/introduction-redguard Introduction to Redguard] Realizing that they were on the losing side, the Forebears sought the aid of Tiber Septim, and so, the Third Empire had intervened, battling the Crowns. The Septim Armada was vastly superior to the Crowns, overtaking them in a matter of a second. In their wake, the Septim Army established Provisional Governments, to reinstate order in the war-torn kingdoms of Hammerfell. After seizing Sentinel from the Crowns, the Septim Army had left the Provisional Government under the supervision of Senecus Goddkey, who help facilitate the control of the Forebears while Baron Volag had seemingly disappeared from the conflict. Goddkey was less of a tyrant than his Stros M'Kai counterpart, Amiel Richton, who had ordered the assassination of Prince A'Tor. Goddkey refurnished Sentinel as a getaway paradise, where the Kings of Daggerfall and Wayrest can come and rest from their political affairs. After the death of Richton at the hands of Cyrus the Restless, a new agreement was made between the Crowns and the Septim Empire. Iszara and Tiber Septim created the First Treaty of Stros M'Kai, which made the province an official Imperial Province. Third Era During the Imperial Simulacrum from 3E 389 to 3E 399, Emperor Uriel Septim VII was imprisoned along with Talin Warhaft in the Deadlands by Jagar Tharn. Tharn planned for months to capture the throne, and he was able to achieve so in ten years. Tharn had a powerful weapon called the Staff of Chaos, and he split it into nine pieces and scattered them across Tamriel, the staff was the only thing keeping Uriel Septim and Warhaft in Oblivion. A warrior escaped his clutches and traveled all corners of Tamriel to retrieve the missing pieces. The hero was known as the Eternal Champion, and he assembled the staff and defeated Jagar Tharn at the Imperial Palace. The Eternal Champion had at one point visited the city in their quest to recover the pieces. The city of Sentinel was under the rule of King Caacte.Events in Despite losing the War of Betony, Sentinel still flourished. It was known to be the place to retrieve a quick pay or find a bit of adventure. At one point, an unsuccessful assassination was made at Queen Akorithi's life. It was said that this was because of jealousy in the Daggerfall court, although this was never proven.Words and Philosophy The Agent received a letter from Queen Akorithi where she tasks the agent in finding a painting in the dungeons of Wayrest. Eventually, the agent retrieved the painting and received his reward. The Agent also received a letter from Prince Lhotun who needed assistance in finding his brother. They eventually discovered that Lhotun's brother had died. The Agent ventured to Scourg Barrow to meet the King of Worms, Mannimarco. He tasks the Agent into going to Sentinel and defeat Liches in the dungeons below. Fourth Era In 4E 173, the Crown City of Hegathe was besieged by the seemingly unstoppable Aldmeri Dominion. The Forebears from Sentinel came to their aid and broke the siege. This led to the reconciliation of the two factions.The Great War (Book) Gallery The elder scrolls online sentinel docks.jpg|Sentinel circa 2E 582. Sentinel (Arena).png|Sentinel circa 3E 399. Sentinel (Daggerfall).png|Sentinel circa 3E 405. Sentinel Castle (Daggerfall).png|Samuruik, the Palace of Sentinel. Sentinel Crest.png|Sentinel Insignia Sentinel Battlemace.png|Sentinel Battlemace in . Trivia *When Arena was going to be a Tournament based game, where each city had their own gladiatorial team. Sentinel's team was known as the Deathbringers.[https://www.imperial-library.info/content/go-blades Go Blades!] By game *Sentinel (Arena) *Sentinel (Daggerfall) *Sentinel (Online) Appearances * * * * * * * ru:Сентинель (Lore) de:Sentinel es:Centinela Category:Capital Cities Category:Cities in Hammerfell Category:Lore: Cities Category:Lore: Hammerfell Locations